


Desperate Times

by wintermute



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate time calls for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for taylorgibbs as toll for “Squeekend”. Original prompt: Gibbs/Tony, elevator, H/C. Okay. It wasn’t exactly sex in the elevator—I wanted to write sex in the elevator but it just didn’t turn out exactly that way *facepalm*. And it didn’t turn out to be so much H/C either. Oh well, at least you get the pr0n… *hides*
> 
> As usual, thanks to silvertales for her fabulous beta :)

“Dammit, DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked as soon as he hit the emergency stop after Tony followed him into the elevator. Tony flinched at his bark.

 

Tony looked worse for wear. His eyes were shadowed from the lack of sleep, his Valentino suit was dirty and the white shirt he wore would likely have to be tossed out because of the big blotch of bloodstain on the front.

 

It had started as a bad day that had gotten steadily worse. They were called out at 0300 to a body just outside of Quantico. They worked the scene and got the evidence back to Abby, but the rest of the day sounded like a bad remake of Die Hard, complete with a perp taunting them and plenty of explosions. When they finally caught up with the perp, he decided that going out guns blazing was in his best interest, which resulted in a bullet grazing Tony’s forehead.

 

The scratch on his forehead had been getting on Tony’s nerves. He’d refused the painkillers the doctors offered, knowing his own adverse reactions to most prescription strength ones and had opted for Tylenols to take the edge off instead. Tony had planned to get his report done so he could go home early and he’d need to be sober for that. The wound under the gauze had been hurting and itching like a bitch and the bump on his head as he went down was a dull but definitely present ache that refused to leave him alone, and the last thing he wanted was Gibbs dressing him down.

 

Looking at the patch of gauze covering the graze on Tony’s forehead, Gibbs swore under his breath before pushing Tony up against the back of the elevator. It was late, he was tired, and he didn’t really have the energy to deal with the fear that had been making his stomach churn all evening.

 

It was close. Too close. Gibbs had shouted at Tony to duck when the perp fired off four rounds in Tony’s direction. He’d watched as Tony went down, unable to run over to the younger man because the perp was still shooting. Gibbs had to put the guy down with three rounds in the chest before he could go check on Tony. He could still recall the relief he felt when Tony looked up at him, blood all over his face and shirt with a strained smile, and said, “hey, Boss.”

 

Gibbs couldn’t think anymore. Keeping his eyes on Tony’s, all Gibbs could do was to try and remember that they both had a rough day.

 

“Uhm, Boss?”

 

“Shut up, DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled, grabbing Tony’s lapel and pushed Tony up against the back wall. Tony gulped. “Just… shut up.”

 

Gibbs squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat before opening his eyes again to meet Tony’s gaze.

 

“I’m sick and tired of seeing you get shot at and not being able to do anything about it,” Gibbs’ face was too close, and Tony could feel the hot, moist breath from Gibbs’ mouth. There was something in the way Gibbs was looking at him. Something unfamiliar, and yet, intimate.

 

“So, what’re you gonna do about it, Boss?” Tony asked, his voice uncertain. He felt like he was in some concussion-induced hallucination, if such a thing existed. He’d always had a thing for Gibbs, but he never thought there would ever be a snowball’s chance in hell that he’d get his wish.

 

“This,” Gibbs stepped right up, using his body to press Tony into the wall, and his lips fused with Tony’s. He felt Tony tense up then relax into his hold as he loosened his grip and snaked his hands down Tony’s sides, stroking his hips. Feeling Tony’s surrender, Gibbs gentled his kisses to a soft caress of lips. “Don’t do that again.”

 

Tony stared into Gibbs’ eyes, mouth hanging slightly open as Gibbs leaned in and let their foreheads touch. Tony was speechless. Of all the things he’d expected from Gibbs about his earlier slip-up, a deep, wet kiss wasn’t one of them. He’d thought that Gibbs would’ve given him a severe dress down and maybe the mother of all headslaps, but Gibbs had kissed him instead. It was everything he’d dreamt about and more.

 

“Got it, Boss,” Tony whispered softly.

 

It was only a brief moment, and then Gibbs was kissing him again, pulling Tony in closer by his hips. Tony had been in a bit of shock, but he recovered quickly. He snuck his arms under Gibbs’ sport coat and up his back, and began kissing Gibbs back, grinding into the man while moving in sync with Gibbs’ hand. He could feel the swell that matched his own in Gibbs’ pants.

 

“God, Tony!” Gibbs sighed with his eyes half shut. The heat coming from Tony’s body was almost too much. Gibbs was hard and he knew Tony was too. He snaked one hand down to Tony’s crotch, palming the trapped, engorged cock. Tony moaned.

 

They were both primed and ready, and it was all Gibbs could do to not rip Tony’s dress pants off and fuck him right then and there. Instead, he kept his hand on Tony’s cock, and reached up with the other hand and loosened Tony’s tie, flicking open the top few buttons before fixing his mouth to the exposed skin. His hands then moved again, this time to Tony’s ass so he could knead the taut flesh while pulling Tony’s body closer.

 

Tony let his head fall backwards in a thud against the elevator wall. The sensations of Gibbs’ mouth on him, grazing and teasing his collarbones, and those strong fingers massaging his ass were like pouring gasoline on a fire that was already raging within him, coaxing it into a roaring sea of flames. As he did his best to grind against Gibbs, feeling the other man’s cock through both their pants, Tony felt like he was burning up and there would be nothing left but ashes when Gibbs was done.

 

The scent of Tony’s skin was intoxicating, even if it was mixed in with the smell of dirt and grime and sweat. Gibbs could feel his own body tense as the scent of the other man drew out his climax. Gibbs bit down as he came, slightly harder on the patch of skin he’d been nipping and sucking. And that had been just enough to set Tony off, coming with a grunt as he bit into his lips.

 

Getting each other off did nothing to curb the raging need in Gibbs, and he knew Tony was feeling the same from the way the younger man was still moaning and grinding slowly against him, seeking closeness. While he would love nothing more than giving into his desires, Gibbs knew that it was neither the time nor the place for what he really wanted. What they both needed. Tugging Tony close, Gibbs moved to flick the switch again, and got the car moving to the ground level.

 

“Where’re we going, Boss?” Tony asked when the elevator began to move again, his breathing ragged and his voice uneven. He had never lost it like this—like he was a horny teenager who couldn’t control himself—and he doubted that Gibbs had either.

 

“I’m taking you home,” Gibbs answered huskily, refusing to say more. Tony could hear the lust and worry in Gibbs’ voice, could see the desire mixed in with fear in the way Gibbs looked at him, so he followed, obediently, when the elevator door opened. He really was in no shape to continue working, and they were both too far gone with need to go back to the bullpen.

 

Gibbs drove them back to his place in less time than it normally took him while still mindful of Tony’s injuries. As soon as they were in the house with the door closed though, Gibbs held Tony’s face with both hands and pinned Tony with his body to the wall of his front hall and began ravaging Tony’s mouth with a hunger he hadn’t known he possessed.

 

“Gibbs…” Tony managed to gasp out Gibbs’ name when Gibbs began to gnaw on his still-sensitive neck, hands dropping down to grab at his hips. Gibbs stopped what he was doing abruptly. Instead, he buried his face into the crook of Tony’s neck, his shuddering breath hot against Tony’s collar.

 

“I was so scared,” Gibbs began, choking on his words. “When I saw you lying there on the ground… I had thought the worst.”

 

Gibbs’ words rang loud in Tony’s ears. Gibbs had been scared. Gibbs was never scared of anything! And yet he was scared for Tony. “Gibbs?”

 

Gibbs didn’t respond.

 

Tony reached for Gibbs’ face, bringing it up to meet his own. “Show me,” he heard himself said. “Show me how much you want me.”

 

He reached for Gibbs’ hand, tugging the man up the stairs, towards the master bath. Once there, he turned on the shower then slowly stripped off his soiled clothes. Once he was completely bare, he moved over to Gibbs and began to strip him off as well.

 

“Tony…” Gibbs let out a growl as Tony stripped off his boxers, green eyes locked with his blue. He let himself be pulled into the shower stall by Tony, before drawing the younger man in for another kiss.

 

The kiss had started slow, gaining momentum as they stroked each other’s skin—on the arms, on the back and further down—with hot water beating down on their bodies. Their tongues danced between them in an intricate play of dominance, but Gibbs won out easily. Backing Tony towards the tiled wall, Gibbs held onto Tony’s ass and pressed the younger man to his own body, sighing happily as their erect cocks brushed against each other.

 

Tony moaned at the contact. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was, even after his release back at the office. He’d had his share of fantasies about Gibbs, but he never expected that Gibbs would feel the same way, let alone act on it.

 

When Gibbs’ fingers dipped between his ass cheeks, Tony simply widened his stance and held Gibbs closer, his lips kissing a path down to the crook of Gibbs’ neck. He rested his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, gasping lightly as Gibbs pressed gently at the ring of muscle before slipping inside.

 

“Ya alright?” Gibbs asked, his voice dark and gravely. Water could only provide so much lubrication, and Gibbs knew that there had to be some discomfort.

 

“Yes!” Tony said urgently. There was a bit of burn from being entered, but then he’d always liked it a bit rough. The burn only added to the heat that was building in the pit of his stomach. “Gibbs…”

 

“God, you’re driving me crazy.” Gibbs pulled Tony’s head back gently by his hair, pressing their lips together again. Fingers threading through Tony’s hair, Gibbs massaged Tony’s scalp gently as he whispered into Tony’s ears. “So tight. So hot!”

 

“C’mon, Gibbs!” Tony urged, his breath quick and his hips rocking between Gibbs’ hand and cock for contact. “I can…”

 

“No. Not gonna hurt you.” Gibbs pulled out his finger and pressed Tony’s body close, stilling the younger man’s eager moves with soothing words. “We do this, we do it right.”

 

Gibbs took the bar of soap out of the caddy and began washing and massaging Tony’s body. There was a tenderness that Tony hadn’t known Gibbs was willing to show, and he couldn’t help being drawn by it. He allowed his body to relax to Gibbs’ touch, arching and leaning into the older man’s hands, letting them do the talking.

 

Gibbs’ fingers slid over and stroked every inch of smooth skin under his hands, driven by the burning need to touch, to connect—to know that the man in front of him, the man that had stolen his heart, was safe and sound. Quickly washing himself and rinsing both of them clean, Gibbs pulled over a towel and dried them both before leading Tony into the bedroom.

 

Easing Tony onto the bed, Gibbs stretched himself out over Tony, sliding a thigh between Tony’s spread legs to provide just enough pressure to draw out small noises from the back of Tony’s throat. Gibbs ran a hand over Tony’s hair, down his face, past the pulse point on his neck to his chest and flank before leaning in to take Tony’s mouth again. He didn’t say a word; he didn’t need to. He knew that Tony would understand him, like the younger man always could. He briefly wondered how much attention Tony must’ve been paying all this time in order to learn to know him so well.

 

“God, Gibbs…” Tony moaned, arching up, seeking contact. “Please…”

 

Gibbs pulled back and reached one hand into the nightstand and fished out lube and a condom. Lying back down on his side next to Tony, Gibbs slid two wet digits into Tony, carefully prepping his lover.

 

“C’mon,” Tony whined, turning his head to pout at Gibbs as he rolled his hips once to meet the thrusts of Gibbs’ fingers. He reached a hand up for Gibbs’ face from where he was grabbing the sheets. “That’s good enough.”

 

“Ya sure?” Gibbs asked, slightly out of breath.

 

“Yes!” Tony replied urgently, arching forward to bring Gibbs into another deep kiss. He was rock hard, and he needed Gibbs now.

 

Gibbs pulled his fingers out of Tony’s ass, opened and rolled the condom on himself before settling between his lover’s legs. He groaned as he pushed into Tony, bottoming out with the heat enveloping him. It was like nothing he’d experienced before, with other men. Then again, Tony had always been special to him, ever since they’d met in Baltimore, even before he fell in love with the man.

 

Gibbs pulled out slightly and pushed back in, listening to Tony make delicious noises as his hips undulated to an unknown rhythm of sexual energy, meeting Gibbs’ thrusts.

 

“Touch yourself, Tony,” Gibbs growled out. The way that Tony responded to him, hungry and eager, was intoxicating. Gibbs leaned forward, kissing Tony hard before tossing his head back and canting Tony’s hips higher so he could pound into that sweet, sweet heat. He couldn’t speak, didn’t even try.

 

It wasn’t as if Tony could respond to him. He took himself into his hand, and began stroking himself hard to the rhythm of Gibbs’ movements. Tony had never felt so completely out of control with anyone. It was all he could do to simply hang on tight and let Gibbs bring him to the brink, to that razor’s edge and keep him there.

 

His eyes snapped open with a loud gasp as Gibbs’ cock thrust in and graze past his prostate. He cranked his head up to look at Gibbs, and the way the older man had tossed his head back, his hips and thighs and arms working and straining. It was an awe-inspiring sight, as his brain slowly caught up to the fact that he was the one driving the other man crazy.

 

Gibbs pounded into Tony, with the last shred of self-control and no finesse at all. He could tell that he was right on target by the way Tony was writhing under him, groaning. He could tell that Tony was close by the way Tony was clenching around him.

 

“Come on, Tony,” Gibbs pressed forward, whispering into Tony’s ears, and drew his lover into a fierce kiss. “Come for me.”

 

“God!” It was as if Tony had been waiting for those words, exploding into his own hand when Gibbs gave the command. Gibbs thrust a few more times, hard and fast, as Tony spasmed and tightened around him, drawing out his orgasm like a tidal wave cresting over him then crashing against the shore.

 

He withdrew himself carefully, tying off the condom and tossing it into the nearby bin, before he collapsed onto the bed next to Tony, both of them gasping for breath. Turning onto his side, Gibbs tugged Tony into his arms and let their legs intertwine.

 

“Oh, wow.” Tony sighed contently.

 

“Ya all right?” Gibbs buried his face into Tony’s thick, sweaty hair, pecking butterfly kisses where he could reach.

 

“Think so.” Tony nuzzled the strong biceps Gibbs had around him. He was tired; the round of mind-blowing sex had used up what little energy he had left. “I’ll tell you in a couple of hours when my brain’s back online.”

 

Gibbs chuckled. He brought one hand up to brush some hair away from Tony’s forehead, touching the taped-down gauze gently. “Should get this changed.”

“In a minute,” Tony said, his voice still rough. “Sorry I had you worried.”

 

“God, Tony.” Gibbs sighed and tightened his arm, holding Tony closer. “Nothing to be sorry about. I’m just glad you’re alive and well.”

 

Tony was about to say something else, but Gibbs shut him up nicely with a slow, lingering kiss before getting up to fetch a washcloth and his first aid kit. After a quick clean up and dressing change, Gibbs was back on the bed and under the covers with Tony wrapped up in his arms. “Rest. I’ll wake you for supper.”

 

Tony nodded, stifling a yawn as he moved closer to Gibbs. “Okay, Gibbs.”

 

“Jethro,” Gibbs corrected him.

 

“Okay, Jethro,” Tony mumbled as he dozed off.


End file.
